


Series Summary

by Kingsdaughter613



Series: The Judean Codex [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: I need opinions, This is a poll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsdaughter613/pseuds/Kingsdaughter613
Summary: A list of stories in this series.
Relationships: None
Series: The Judean Codex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801978
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

All my planned AC stories take place in the same timeline and series. I will update this periodically to show what I’m writing and where I’m up to.

Parts of the series planned in chronological order:  
  
Moments: Conversations between various people and characters, at different points in history. Essentially a series of one shot conversations, that are almost entirely dialogue.

Codex Judaica: Twins Aliza and Michael come of age in the chaotic days of the end of the Second Temple

Templar’s Oath: A massive expansion of Rogue, taking place from the late 1740s through 1776 or 1783 (depends on what I decide.)

The Roses: A story set during the War of the Roses. Possibly at its beginning, which is less known than its end.

The Sapphire Staff: one-shot, written and posted.

1783: unless this becomes part of Templar’s Oath, it will be a short story involving the Treaty of Paris.

Constitution: Book: Connor and Shay’s alliance and its end. (This is nearly finished being written. Beta is about 10 chapters behind where the story is (as I am not the fastest typer.)

Wealth of Possibilities: (Novella) Connor and Shay are shown a series of lives they might have lived (but didn’t) at Benjamin Franklin’s deathbed.

Correspondence: mostly letters from Shay to Connor, some from Connor to Shay, possibly a handful of others. This is a story written out of order, but there is an actual narrative going on here. (This has been fully written but not fully posted.)

Liberte!: (Novella) exploring what Shay was up to in France (he’s implied to be involved, but then we never see him. So what was he doing?!)

The Red and White Rose: A regency romance, involving Arno and Angelique. Intended to be a tragicomedy of sorts.

Napoleon: (novella) the reign of Napoleon, with Arno as the viewpoint.

1812: Io:nhiote comes of age, as her father’s Brotherhood faces internal trouble when the War of 1812 divides their loyalties. What happens when freedom for one means enslavement for another? (Novel)

Railroad: A story involving the Underground Railroad. Probably the backstory of the Assassin and Templar characters in Civil War. May also be part of Civil War.

Civil War: a Southern Assassin is forcibly recruited into the Confederate army. On the other side (in both senses) is his childhood best friend, a former slave he helped free years before. (Novel)

Reconstruction (very much a working title): a Templar (the son of the one from Civil War) seeks to prevent the Assassins from ending Reconstruction. Meanwhile, an Assassin questions whether his Order is right to do so. (Book)

The Great War: An Assassin and Templar team up to end WW1 - which neither side started, but both think the other did. Convincing their Orders of that truth may be a bit trickier... (novel)

There will probably be others eventually.


	2. Pieces of Eden and Important Concepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commenter wanted to know if they could offer new names for the planned stories, so I added this.

Pieces of Eden:

  
The Sapphire Staff - current name, it is in reference to a tremendously powerful piece of Eden, the Staff of Moses, which appears to be made of sapphire (in accordance with Jewish tradition.) Originally passed down through the leaders of Israel, it was hidden by Chuldah the Prophetess when it became clear that the kingdom’s end was imminent.  
  


The Four Artifacts of Order:

The Eye of Wotan - appears to be a gemstone on a silver chain. It can allow one to create illusions, see events across the world, project ones appearance and can manipulate camera footage. Held by one of the three Guardians (traditionally the one who commands the Hunters.)

The Scales of Dike Astraia - a dagger in the shape of the scales. It reveals truth and can recreate events. It can do more, but I’m not sure what. Traditionally held by the Guardian associated with the Council of Nine.

The Pen of Nisaba - stylus shaped like a hand (also called the Hand of Nisaba) It can write any book ever written. It will also record whatever is dictated to it and can translate any text. It can probably do more, but, again, I don’t know what. Traditionally held by the Guardian associated with the Archivists.

The Mark of Cain - a necklace in the shape of a Templar Cross. It seems to convince people not to kill its wearer. Even the Templars aren’t certain what it does beyond that. Traditionally held by the General of the Cross in the modern day.

The Artifacts were hidden across the globe by Jacque de Molay. Well, they were supposed to be. The Cross was kept and ended up in the hands of Rodrigo Borja. Near the end of his life Rodrigo repented and decided to send the Cross where it was always meant to go. All four artifacts were retrieved by Shay Cormac and François-Thomas Germaine. There may be a fifth artifact that never arrived at its destination either.

Judean Codex - in Jewish theology, the Torah is the source code of the universe... if understood properly. (Which, you know, no one does.) In this universe, the Torah is actually the key to the nexus, and the understanding was passed down through semicha, and explored with the help of the Khoshen. With the loss of the latter two, only the code remains with no means of unlocking it. The fact that it is a code has been practically forgotten as well. (High ranking Templars and some Assassins know though.)

I will add more items to this list eventually.


End file.
